


serendipity

by sunwardhoseok



Series: you make me happy, even when the skies are gray [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some angst, changlix are whipped for each other, honestly theyre all just gay for each other, i’m sorry for this mess, really just fluff most of the time, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwardhoseok/pseuds/sunwardhoseok
Summary: in which han jisung manages to break lee minho's nose twice. but minho doesn't mind.(jisung also has a bit of a nervous habit to stutter a lot)





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> ig/: celestialjisung

Lee Minho never expected Han Jisung of all people to break his nose twice. But then again, he never once blamed him for it

The first time was on that day when he tripped over someone’s leg while running a track lap at school during PE. That someone was tying their shoes right in the middle of the track, and Minho couldn’t just jump over them either, or run around him, it seemed like the whole class (which consisted of 60 people) was running around him in that same area of the track. The person wasn’t too short or tall, but just tall enough for Minho to trip over.

_God, Minho hated running._

It felt like slow- motion, like time was forcing Minho to fall over the person’s leg, onto the track and then his face.

It hurt a lot, when his nose made contact with the hard rubber material, and it ached more when he heard something snap.

“O-oh my g-god, are you o-okay?” a voice said to him, quickly jumping up and kneeling next to the fallen boy.

 _Just my luck._ Minho mentally grumbled as thin, and surprisingly strong arms lifted him up from the ground and embraced him.

Pairs of feet came pounding down the track and multiple faces appeared into Minho’s hazy vision.

 _Perhaps I’m going crazy._ He thought as everything became twisted and wavy. His head was throbbing now, and his nose was still in agony.

“Guys, give him s-space!” the person holding him shouted. Minho forced a smile to show everyone that he was okay, but it hurt too much to even lift his lips. As people began talking loudly again, Mr. Lee’s face joined his students’, and Minho felt himself fading away; his vision dissolving into nothing.

. . .

The glare of bright, fluorescent lights woke Minho up, and he groaned, stretching his arms, only to feel a hand gripping his own. He was in the nurse’s office. _How did I get here?_

Sitting there next to the bed that Minho occupied, was a sleeping boy around his age. His fluffy, blond hair contrasted with his soft, golden complexion, a small nose, soft, parted rosy lips, and long eyelashes that covered a lot of his closed eyes. _Whoa,_ thought Minho as he examined him.

The boy felt Minho stir, and he himself woke, still clutching Minho’s hand, and opened his eyes. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled as he saw that Minho was awake.

“You’re awake!” exclaimed the boy in joy, and Minho gave a weak smile in answer, his eyes drifting down to their intertwined hands. The boy followed his gaze and gasped, quickly releasing him and jerked his hand back.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, and began wringing them together nervously. “I was tying my shoes in the m-middle of the track, I- I didn’t think that far ahead, I’m so sorry, here, I-I’ll pay for your medical bills-”

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay,” Minho said to the stuttering boy. “It doesn’t even hurt that much anyway,” he quietly said, and the boy relaxed a little.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Minho reassured him, softly smiling, noticing how much the other rambled. It was both annoying and adorable.

“Thanks,” The boy grinned cheekily in return, before turning red. He didn’t notice Minho, _thank god._ “I-I mean, obviously, thank _you_ for- agh, no thanks to _me-”_

He was abruptly cut off by Minho’s lips crashing onto his own. The boy was shockingly still for a moment, and Minho wondered if he had actually screwed up; but not before the boy overcame his shock and kissed back feverishly.

The boy’s lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted faintly like cherries, and Minho wanted nothing but to continue caressing them. However, the younger broke away, gently jerking his head away, averting his eyes from the panting Minho.

A silence ensued, and Minho began to panic. _Oh, my goodness, I just kissed a random kid- he’s going to hate me for sure_ , _what do I do-_

“Woah,” the boy suddenly said, wide-eyed, touching his now swollen lips. “T-that was my first time, b-but you made it seem so- so _real,_ you know?” he wondered out loud in amazement.

Minho laughed. “Actually? Well, you’re not bad either,” he grinned, and the boy beamed back, his eyes gleaming.

“I’m Han Jisung,” the boy held out his hand for Minho to take.

Minho took Jisung’s hand like they’d been friends all their life.

“Lee Minho.”

. . .

The rest of the day was spent in the nurse’s office, Jisung and Minho excitedly describing their lives so far.

They became inseparable, practically joined at the hip. In a month’s time, the duo had become best friends. Their small group of friends found it hard to tolerate the two, from completing each other’s sentences to finishing the other’s sandwiches for them.

“When will you just get together?” Hyunjin had exasperatedly groaned during lunch one day when watching Jisung reluctantly finish Minho’s tuna salad.

“Maybe when you m-man up to tell Seungm-min about how you actually feel,” Jisung had retorted, turning to high- five a cheering Minho.

. . .

It went on like that for several months until Jisung confessed to him on Minho’s roof while holding hands with the latter during a sleepover.

“C-can I tell you something r-really important?” Jisung had asked timidly, turning his head to look at Minho.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I think- I-I like you, Minho,” he had suddenly said, and Minho had nearly careened off the roof in surprise.

“You _what_?”

“S-Sorry, it’s okay if y-you don’t-” Jisung stuttered, and Minho rolled his eyes, pecking the fluffy-haired boy on the lips, effectively silencing him.

“Don’t be stupid, Han Jisung,” Minho had laughed, his eyes shining as bright as the stars above. He gripped Jisung’s larger, and softer hands tighter. “I like you too, you idiot. I have since you tripped me with your stupid velcro Twinkle Shoes.” 

Jisung had squealed with both apprehension at Minho’s comment on his shoes and joy at his best friend’s confession.

“So, with that, would you like to be boyfriends?” Minho had asked, and Jisung lost it. He threw himself at the older, mind blurred with exultation, not caring when they both fell off the one- story house. And Minho didn’t mind either.

Maybe breaking your nose twice wasn’t as bad as Lee Minho thought. Not when he had a boyfriend like Han Jisung by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this- it is a bit cringey, because i came up with the idea a while ago and started it, but abandoned it not long after. thus, this was born and hastily finished. 
> 
> hopefully it's not too bad. thank you for reading!


End file.
